dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hae Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Hae Jin *'Nombre:' 박해진 / Park Hae Jin *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 186cm *'Peso:' 73 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas * Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) * Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) * You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) * I love Leo (2013) * My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) * Another Brilliant Life (Hunan TV, 2012) * Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (Hunan TV, 2011) * Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''Wei Le Ni Wo Yuan Yi (为了你我愿意) For You I'm Willing tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) *''Yi Ding Yao Zhe Yang Ma (一定要这样吗) Must It Be Like This tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) Programas de TV *Family Outing (SBS, 2009) Películas *Snow is on the Sea (2012) *The Rhythm of Chopsticks (2010) Anuncios *'2014: '''Café Enjoy forte *'2014:' Ajisen Ramen *'2011: Samsung Galaxy S2 *'''2009: Ad Hawk *'2007:' Lotte Confectionery *'2006:' Baskin-Robbins 31 Videos Musicales *The Way - Love.. It hurts (2007) Reconocimientos * 2014 ''' '''Carta de agradecimiento de distrito de Gangnam: '''Voluntario y donar para los niños victimas de acoso sexual. * '''2008 Asia Model Festival Awards: Actor popular * 2008 MBC Drama Awards: Nuevo actor por East of Eden * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards: Mejor nuevo actor por Famous Princesses * 2006 KBS Acting Awards: Nuevo actor * 2006 KBS Acting Awards: Mejor pareja con Lee Tae Ran Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Seoul Art College. *'Aficiones:' Montaje de maquetas de plástico, cocinar, coleccionar zapatos (tiene aproximadamente mas de 700 pares). *'Debut:' 2006; KBS Drama Famous Princesses *'Servicio Militar: Fue exento del servicio militar * '''Familia: Padre, Madre (divorciados), hermana mayor, hermanastro menor y sobrina. * Creó un teatro en China, en el cual todas las ganancias van para operaciones y ayudas para los niños enfermos, con las dos primeras ganancias pagó la operación de reconstrucción de orejas de un niño de 6 años y una operación de corazón a una niña de 7 meses. Park Hae Jin fue a visitarlos al hospital tanto antes como después de las operaciones. * Diseñador y dueño de la marca VーMODERN * El actor Park Hae Jin donó 100 millones de won (aproximadamente $100,000 dólares) para las personas en Busan quienes recientemente fueron afectadas por las inundaciones. El actor espera que su donación ayude a las personas, especialmente ahora que el feriado tradicional coreano''' Chuseok''' está cerca. Fue reportado que previamente el actor realizó una donación a través de '''UNICEF '''cuando ocurrió el accidente del ferry Sewol en abril. Aunque este monto no fue revelado, Park Hae Jin dijo que espera que el dinero ayude en los gastos de manutención y psicoterapia de las víctimas. * Durante la rueda de prensa de Bad Guys, se informó que Park Hae Jin se hizo daño en la rodilla en una de las escenas de acción mientras rodaba la primera toma, pero aun estando lesionado, decidió no parar hasta que la toma fue dada por buena. *Es el primer modelo masculino para la marca de cosméticos Sooryehan * El 7 de octubre del 2014, en pleno rodaje de Bad Guys colapsó, debido al rodar durante 6 días sin apenas descansar, lo que hizo que fuera llevado con urgencia al hospital. Se le encontró un edema de los ganclios linfáticos debido a la fatiga y su reciente dolor de garganta. Nada mas ser dado de alta, en contra de los conejos médicos, volvió al rodaje. * El 17 de octubre del 2014 donó 100 millones de Wons para los ancianos que viven solos. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *CYworld Pagina Personal *Blog en Ameblog Galería Park_Hae_Jin.jpg Park Hae Jin2.jpg Park Hae Jin3.JPG Park Hae Jin4.jpg Park_Hae_Jin5.jpg Park Hae Jin6.jpg Park Hae Jin7.jpg Park Hae Jin8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo